thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Maverick Olympus
Maverick Olympus is a tribute made by Xax. Please don't use Maverick without his permission. Tribute Form Name: Neptune Maverick Olympus Age: 17 Gender: Male District: 4 Home District: Capitol Greek God: ''' Poseidon '''Family: *President Khaos - Great Grandfather (Deceased) *Terra Haven - Grandmother (Deceased) *Caelus Haven - Grandfather (Deceased) *Heka Olympus - Uncle *Tom Olympus - Uncle *Heries Olympus - Uncle *Cybel Haven - Uncle *Cyrus Haven - Uncle *Clore Haven - Uncle *Chronos Olympus - Father *Rhea Olympus - Mother *Krios Olympus - Uncle *Hyperion Olympus - Uncle *Ian Olympus - Uncle *Koi Olympus - Uncle *Krio Olympus - Uncle *Christopher Olympus - Younger Brother *Hale Olympus - Older Brother *Hekate Olympus - Cousin *Annabel Olympus - Cousin *Alexis Olympus - Cousin *Alexander Olympus - Cousin *Darien Olympus - Cousin *Morena and Canice Haven-Dioltas - Cousins Appearance: Maverick is a very good-looking guy. He has a very athletic build, just like his two brothers. Even is his core isn't as extremely defined as his brother Hale's, Maverick's shoulders, arms and legs are chiseled like a fine sculpture from swimming all of his life. He has very dark and stylish hair that usually looks black from being wet and naturally big and light turquoise eyes that glimmer in the sun along with his very tanned skin from being in the sun most of his free time. He stands at 6'1 and has the most urban and laid-back style out of all the three brothers, normally shifting in between tank tops & jeans or swimming trunks. Maverick is self-conscious about his appearance, and therefore is always shaved, clean and kept tidy. Personailty: Maverick's personality is can't be understood by anyone; not even him. Many think he has bipolar disorder, due to his different moods, but in reality, they are just different sides of him that he shows really often that make him, well, him. His moods depend a lot on the circumstances and of other people's actions towards him. Maverick is either in a really good mood, where he's generally a happy-go-lucky guy with a lot of affable tendencies and where he's very cooperative (yet not submissive). Even if he's not really manipulative, he can be if he wants to, but regardless of that, he is always really seductive and flirtatious to both genders, even if he's only attracted to the opposite. This not only makes people more susceptible to doing what he wants them to do, but it also makes them trust in him more somehow. Maverick is quite a strategist all the time and also selfish. He isn't a hothead, but he's also not very patient and can only tolerate so much of people's stupidities. He's not arrogant towards other people, but he secretly knows that he's probably better than them. Maverick is most times overconfident, but helpful. He is a trustworthy person and a great friend. When he's in his bad mood, he's quite the destroyer, and has tendencies to explode, throwing things in his surroundings or even hurting people in extreme cases, not being able to distinguish friend from foe. He's also extremely argumentative, stubborn and even a tad greedy when angered. His greed is normally ambition, though, which has lead him to conquering and getting what he wants most times without being necessarily manipulative. Still, he doesn't really care about how the measures he takes to achieve what he wants will affect the others unless they are extremely close to him. He also tends to be less cooperative when he's not happy, unless it is the way he wants things to be, and that way only. Betraying Maverick is probably the worst thing you could do, as he holds grudges and tends to use his abilities to get revenge not the people that have treated him badly. Backstory: Weaknesses: *Destructive in bad mood, *Revengeful, *Stubborn. Strengths: *Charisma/Positivity, *Physically strong (and swims to perfection), *Seduction/Trustworthy. Fears: *Being thought of as not good enough (as his brothers), *Getting to the point of killing a loved one when in his bad mood, *Brontophobia (fear of thunder). Weapons: *Trident *Spear/Staff *Traps/Nets Token: Silver Trident Pendant Alliance: Really depends. Mostly family members or Careers. Sometimes in a custom-alliance. Reaped/Volunteer: Volunteered Reaping Reaction: He'll walk proudly up to the stage, flash a smile at everyone and say his name out loud. Reaping Outfit: Maverick will most likely dress up for the occasion in some black slim leather jeans, black combat boots and a light grayish-blue button up shirt with the top four buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up. His hair styled into a slightly messy quiff and of course, wear his trident pendant. Training Strategy (Group): To be determined depending on the games. Training Strategy (Indiviual): To be determined depending on the games. Interview Angle: Interview Outfit: Bloodbath Strategy: Games Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Family Gallery: Trivia: See Also: Category:DrXax's Tributes Category:District 4 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males